Uncle Grandpa's Pregnant
Transcript *(At the UG RV, Uncle Grandpa got a stomach ache.) *Uncle Grandpa: Oh no! HMPH! *(He covers his mouth and crawling to the outside and barfs to the grass and the bugs are arrived.) *Bug: (Gasps) HOLY CRAP!! *(Bugs runs to the right and Uncle Grandpa barfs the Bug's house.) *Bug: THAT'S IT! (throws his hat off the ground and walks away) I told you I had done with this craphole! *Uncle Grandpa: Ohh ohhhh.... *(Hands wipes his pukes off and eats the puke, and the audience laughs) (Uncle Grandpa is crawling to bed and he gets a stomach ache again.) *Uncle Grandpa: Ohhhh.... Ohhhohhhh! *(Mr. Gus is shivering during Uncle Grandpa gets a tummy ache) *Uncle Grandpa: OAAAWWW!!! OOOAAAAWWW!!! *(Mr. Gus is keeping my eyes shut and shakes 3 times and they heard again) *Uncle Grandpa: Ohh! *(Mr. Gus woke up and eyes is shattering and gets furious. And Uncle Grandpa burps, belch, cough, farts and starts grumbling.) *Uncle Grandpa: OOOoooh!!! *(Mr. Gus slaps Uncle Grandpa's face.) *Mr. Gus: YOU IMBECILE! YOU TRIED TO WAKE ME UP!!! Don't you know you have a tummyache! *Uncle Grandpa: Of course I am, Mr. Gus! ...... Nothing but this is important. *(Mr. Gus is Confused) *Mr. Gus: Comfortation? What's comfortation? *Uncle Grandpa: What? *Mr. Gus: JUST SPEAK TO ME!!! *Uncle Grandpa: THAT'S WHY I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU!!! *''(Mr. Gus looks at Uncle Grandpa, Uncle Grandpa put his tongue out.) *Mr. Gus: Tell me WHAT?!? *(Uncle Grandpa looks at Mr. Gus) *Mr. Gus: Tell me or else!! *Uncle Grandpa: (Whimpers) 'I'M HAVING A BABY-Y-Y-Y!!!!' *Mr. Gus: 'WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!? I'LL TAKE CARE OF THAT!''' *(Mr. Gus grabs a necklace for Uncle Grandpa and Uncle Grandpa screams, Then Uncle Grandpa snaps the necklace out of the RV) *Uncle Grandpa: Don't you dare put the necklace on me! *Mr. Gus: You're perverts PROJECTION!! *Uncle Grandpa: But I thought it was baron. *(Uncle Grandpa is scared and Mr. Gus is frustrated, Then Uncle Grandpa has an idea.) *Uncle Grandpa: You have a power to see! *(Mr. Gus is not forgive him and Uncle Grandpa is sad.) *Uncle Grandpa: FORGIVE ME, MR. GU-U-U-U-US! *(Mr. Gus pushes Uncle Grandpa away.) *Mr. Gus: GET AWAY FROM ME! Sorceress! *(Uncle Grandpa looks at the butthole and stinky lines is going in and Mr. Gus sits down anger.) *Mr. Gus: CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! It was only for 10 years. How long can Giant Realistic Flying Tiger could raise him on.... KITTY LITTER?!? *(Mr. Gus growls and sits down.) *Uncle Grandpa: Calm down, Mr. Gus. (smiles at Mr. Gus) *Mr. Gus: CALM DOWN?!? CALM DOWN?!? YOU TRYING ME TO CALM DOWN?!?!? As long as you're P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p.... POISONED! *Uncle Grandpa: Poisoned? Is there so much that we can do so? That poisoned is no one will ever know. *(Mr. Gus is staring at Uncle Grandpa, then Uncle Grandpa rubs Mr. Gus' back.) *Uncle Grandpa: There there, Mr. Gus. I know we should be more careful around here. *Mr. Gus: Huh? Does it look like me? *Uncle Grandpa: Yeah, and also, I always help for all my friends. *Mr. Gus: Does it really look like me? *Uncle Grandpa: Why not. Because everyone in the world's Uncle and Grandpa, and always for Mr. Gus as well. *Mr. Gus: Really? What does it for? Are you a grandpa or something? *Uncle Grandpa: That's what mother's are for. *(Mr. Gus smiles and claps his hands.) *Mr. Gus: Let's kick some of those bastards! *Uncle Grandpa: EEEEEEEEE!!! *(Uncle Grandpa kisses Mr. Gus) *Mr. Gus: Okay. Enough much! Let's take a look of this asshole. So have you seen a baby? I see your tummy. *Uncle Grandpa: Aww, Come on, Mr. Gus. It's not only that thing at all. *Mr. Gus: Come on, Baby! Talk to Mr. Gus for me! Come on. Yes! Come to papa! I LOVE YOU! *(Fades to black and fades to the kitchen.) (More to come...) Category:Uncle Grandpa's Adult Party Cartoon Episodes